the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14,15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28 In CaveClan.... Flashstar purred back and twined his tail with his.Night 18:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Echowhisper padded out of camp. 23:26, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "How ya feeling?" Flashstar asked Lightningshadow.Night 10:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Tansypaw sniffed Snowpelt's head. "What's wrong with her?" She asked Chillcloud, who was washing her face. "She has some brain damage. Her skull cracked." 19:38, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Jewelpaw came running to Bladefang. "What are we doing today for training?" She asked her mentor. Wotto3577Talk 02:43, October 15, 2013 (UTC) "We are hunting today" Bladefang replied to Jewelpaw.Night 13:20, October 15, 2013 (UTC) "Fine," Lightningshadow replied to his mate. 16:16, October 16, 2013 (UTC) "Good" Flashstar meowed.Night 19:48, October 16, 2013 (UTC) "Yay!" Jewelpaw exclaimed. Wotto3577Talk 20:48, October 16, 2013 (UTC) "lets get going" Bladefang meowed.Night 21:40, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Silverkit was crying, Rainkit was padding a leaf and Shellkit was padding over to Bluekit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:11, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Bluekit meowed to Shellkit.Night 14:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hello"Purred Shellkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" Bluekit asked.Night 14:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "good I found these Little circles with a sparkly thing in them"he purred.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Cool" Bluekit meowed.Night 14:22, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Do you want one?"asked Shellkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:24, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Bluekit meowed.Night 14:27, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Shellkit gave her the one with the red sparkly thing.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:30, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Bluekit picked up the sparkly thing.Night 14:31, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Do you want to be alone?"asked Shellkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:36, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Nah, its fine if you hangout with me" Bluekit meowed.Night 14:46, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "ok well follow me, My sister sometimes pretend me and her have our own clan callled Stormclan do you want to play it?"asked Shellkit.(This sister is Rainkit)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:51, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Bluekit meowed.Night 14:52, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Shellkit lead Bluekit to these tunnels.Rainkit was waiting for them.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:55, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Bluekit padded over to Rainkit.Night 15:02, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Shellkit was relaxing on a stump.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:03, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Bluekit jumped on a tall rock.Night 15:04, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Shellkit saw a puddle.Follow me Bluekit he said leading her to a puddle.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) (i gtg) "Why are you taking me to a puddle?" Bluekit asked.Night 15:11, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "i have to show you something"he said leading her to the puddle."Look your getting more cuter each day"he purred.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:13, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Arn't kits supposed to be cute?" Bluekit meowed.Night 19:32, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "yes but your cuter then all of them put together"Purred Shellkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:37, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks, that's very kind of you" Bluekit meowed.Night 19:37, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Shellkit sat next to bluekit."Its a shame that kits cant go to the gathering"Said shellkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:39, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Bluekit meowed.Night 19:40, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Jewelpaw sat down next to Shellkit and Bluekit. "But when you two become brave warriors, a wise medicine cat or even a loyal deputy, you'll be able to go" she told them. Wotto3577Talk 21:40, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Can't apprentices go to?" Bluekit asked.Night 21:43, October 18, 2013 (UTC) (What time does the gathering start at?)"Yeah... Sorry, I forgot to say that" Jewelpaw admitted. Wotto3577Talk 21:50, October 18, 2013 (UTC) (I'm ganna make it start in like 30 minutes) "Maybe Flashstar will let you go" Bluekit meowed.Night 21:52, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "No," Jewelpaw said "I doubt he'd let me go. I think that the clan doesn't trust me because I was a former RoseClan member" she looked down and sighed. Wotto3577Talk 21:56, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Nah, Flashstar's pretty nice i'm sure he'll let you" Bluekit meowed.Night 21:57, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Really?" Jewelpaw asked "You think so?" She sat down next to Bluekit and hugged her. Wotto3577Talk 22:06, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah he would totally let you go" Bluekit meowed.Night 22:09, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Ok" Jewelpaw mewed "I'll go ask him" Wotto3577Talk 22:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Bluekit meowed.Night 22:11, October 18, 2013 (UTC) (The CC cats who are in the gathering continue in TG RP) "Flashstar?" said Lightningshadow. "Were we that stupid when we were apprentices? Or is this generation just damn stupid?" 17:01, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "We were intelligent as apprentices and this generation seems to be getting more and more stupid" Flashstar replied.Night 15:21, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw saw her friends stonepaw from Mossclan,Applepaw from Fogclan and Bluepaw from Roseclan come."hello"All Four said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:24, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "What the- what the f**k?" hissed Lightningshadow as he saw the apprentices enter camp. "Get lost! Since you're no longer kits we have the right to treat you like adults. So leave, now!" 15:31, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Seriously? You had no permission to be in my clan! Who sent you here?" Flashstar meowed.Night 15:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "We did Of corse"Said applepaw sticking her tounge at Flashstar.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:36, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "F**k your clans, f**k your family, and most importantly, f**k you, now get out or I will make you in one way or another," hissed Lightningshadow. "No one will miss you anyway." 15:38, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "I should just go talk to your leaders and tell them about the trouble your causing" Flashstar hissed.Night 15:40, October 20, 2013 (UTC) The three apprentinces from other clans gulped and ran back.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:41, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, Flashstar," whispered Lightningshadow to the leader. "She needs to get lost. I've never said this to anyone before, but she's broken the warrior code so many times it's rediculous. She almost old enough to be a warrior, and she has the mind of a newborn. She is a danger to her clan and she needs to leave." 15:48, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Your right" Flashstar replied to Lightningshadow.Night 15:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Whiteflower heard their talk and padded over to them."Give her one more chance im sure she would change"said whiteflower.Snowpaw Caught a LArk for the clan.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Lady, do you know how many chances we've given her?" said Lightningshadow. "She's some sort of sick sadist, she's brought enemies into her clan, she just went outside of camp juut now without a warrior present. The list just goes on and on." 15:56, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "She should have been kicked out of the clan when she was born" Flashstar hissed.Night 15:57, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Whiteflower Looked at them."If you exile her I will Leave the clan along with my kits and you will never see them or me again except for battles and gatherings"Whiteflower hissed.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:02, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Good," said Lightningshadow. 16:04, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Great to hear! Please leave" Flashstar meowed.Night 16:12, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Whiteflower padded off.She went back into the nursery and said hello to the other Queens.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Alright, maybe it's not this generation, maybe everyone who likes that stupid Snowpaw's an idiot," growled Lightningshadow. ---- Mistyflame was talking to Rsvenstripe. 00:18, October 22, 2013 (UTC) "Exactly" Flashstar meowed.Night 00:21, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Jewelpaw went to visit Bluekit. "What's going on with you today?' She asked her. Wotto3577Talk 03:27, October 23, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing really, I might go play with Soulkit" Bluekit replied.Night 10:27, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow paddedover to the fresh-kill pile. 23:24, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Soulkit padded over to Lightningshadow.Night 00:43, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Suddenly shellkit fell into a lake and was drowning.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 11:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang picked up Shellkit out of the lake.Night 12:55, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks"Mewed shellkit who was gald he was alive.Rainkit licked her paws.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:56, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Your welcome" Bladefang meowed.Night 12:57, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Rainkit saw Darkkits back was turned,She pounced on him,Silverkit licked some water and shellkit padded over to Bluekit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:58, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Dark got up and jumped on Rainkit.Night 13:00, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Why are these kits always getting into trouble?" Mistyflame asked Bladefang. 13:13, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "One of the kits fell in a lake" Bladefang meowed.Night 13:15, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, I heard," replied Mistyflame. "I guess it's because their mother's don't pay attention to them, so they try to get attention some other way." 13:16, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Bladefang meowed.Night 13:17, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Blackclaw saw Bladefang and mistyflame talk and went over to them,"Yea ignore him,He may be my kit but that doesnt mean anything that much"He added.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:28, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "I think the leader should just take them out" Bladefang meowed.Night 13:29, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Dude, are you f**king crazy or something?" Mistyflame asked Blackfire. 13:30, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "What in starclan is going on?"Said whiteflower.Snowpaw caught a mouse using a trick she knows and put it on the fresh kill pile.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "My dads are better mothers than you, that's what," Mistypaw replied, bluntly. 13:34, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Whiteflower just stared at her,"You do know your adopted right?"She added.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:35, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, my adopted daddys are better mothers to me than you are to your own kits," replied Mistyflame. 13:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Well at least I give my kits milk"She said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:38, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Well my dads don't let kits jump in lakes unlike morons like you," retorted Mistyflame. 13:40, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Well I At least dont have parents that are the same gender"Whiteflower hissed.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:42, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Well they didn't do a very good job, did they now?" replied Mistyflame. "Huh, you pathetic homophobe?" Ravenstripe spotted the two cats fighting. He started laughing at Whiteflower. "When the leader and Lightningshadow hear about this, they're going to kick your ass into the lake your dumb kit fell in." 13:46, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Ripplepaw started to get irritated by the conversation glared at white flower since she was to shy to go up and laugh in her face. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 13:49, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "I will tell the leader to exile you"She hissed,"Oh and ravenstripe I feel sorry that your in love with a mean cat like that"She hissed.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:52, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar tackled Whiteflower "Get out of my clan now!" he hissed.Night 16:47, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Never"Hissed whiteflower,"Mama whats going on?"Asked silverkit to whiteflower.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:49, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "CaveClan attack Whiteflower and take her out of this clan" Flashstar hissed.Night 16:50, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "But shes my mate"Said blackclaw.Silverkit stood their watching,Shellkit was talking to bluekit,"What is going on?"He said,Rainkit was biting her own mothers ear.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Your mate needs to learn how to respect other's" Flashstar meowed.Night 16:55, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Blackclaw helped Whiteflower up and they tried to protect themselves,Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:56, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "Y'all are hopeless, You both are nothing but stupidity and a danger to the clan" Flashstar meowed.Night 16:59, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw padded out of camp, clearly peeved with a few of the cats. "These cats..." he muttered. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 01:11, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Just leave," hissed Lightbingshadow to Blackclaw and Whiteflower. "Everyone hates you, your kits are stupid, you and your family are a waste of space. Just go." 02:42, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar gave them a cold, angry stare.Night 02:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "And just to piss you off even more...." Lightningshadow purred and licked Flashstar on the nose. 02:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar twined his tail with Lightningshadow's.Night 02:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ripplepaw angry walked up close to the white flower, "goodness, what's your problem white flower?" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 05:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Wait I did nothing and yet im stupid?"Said silverkit.(Its true she did nothing stupid so why are you calling HER stupid) Whiteflower suddenly pinned Ripplepaw on the ground,SNowpaw knew waht to do And she started hissing at whiteflower and attacking her,"Someone help me attack her please"Snowpaw added,Winxclubfan1 (talk) 07:11, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Your about to be a warrior Snowpaw so you shouldn't need help" Bladefang meowed.Night 12:13, October 26, 2013 (UTC) (Is she? and it says an apprentince cant win a fight agaisnt a warrior but i'll try) Snowpaw nodded and Bit whiteflowers ear and whiteflower yellowed in pain.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:34, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar pushed Whiteflower and Snowpaw away from each other "Thats enough fighting" He meowed.Night 12:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw stopped fighting,"OK"she said,.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:38, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Good" Flashstar meowed.Night 12:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Shall I hunt for the clan Flashstar?"Asked Snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Go ahead but take your mentor" Flashstar meowed.Night 12:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Who is my mentor again?"Asked snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "You seriously don't know who your mentor is?" Lightningshadow asked. 13:05, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "I havent seen her around so I think shes dead"Snowpaw added.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Firetail will be your new mentor" Flashstar meowed.Night 13:08, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Where is he?"She asked.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:08, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "He should be with his mate, now go get him" Flashstar meowed.Night 13:11, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw padded back into camp. "Redpaw, mind coming with me?" ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:12, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw padded over to Firetail,"The leader needs you"Said snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Wait here," he said, going towards Flashstar. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Firetail meowed ------ "Hey Stoneclaw how are you?" Flashstar asked.Night 13:17, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "I'm pretty good. I think it's about time for Redpaw's warrior ceremony." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw over heard the chat but she ignored it.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:19, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Firetail padded over to Flashstar with Snowpaw ------- "Your right, but first i want to speak with Redpaw" Flashstar meowed.Night 13:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Alright," he mewed. --- Redpaw waited by the fresh-kill pile. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:23, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw knew redpaw was going to be a warrior,She was a TINY bit jeoulous but she was happy to.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Firetail take Snowpaw out for a hunt" Flashstar meowed then he went to go meet Redpaw next to the Fresh-kill pile.Night 13:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Hey Flashstar," Redpaw said. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw chased a mouse into the lake until it drowned and she got the mouse and gave it to firetail.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "That's some way of catching pray...." Firetail meowed ------ "Hi Redpaw" Flashstar replied.Night 13:32, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Is there something... you need to tell me?" ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "I'm making you a warrior today and also i know that you will do great things for this clan. Snowpaw isn't really cut out to be a warrior yet and Oakpaw was a great threat to the clan but you are different than both your siblings and i'm thankful for your loyalty to this clan" Flashstar meowed.Night 13:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Re-really?" he asked, rather astonished. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:42, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, really" Flashstar meowed.Night 13:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "You're making me a warrior... now?" ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Yes" Flashstar meowed.Night 13:45, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw wasn't sure what to say. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded up the tall rock "All cats gather around for a clan meeting" He meowed.Night 13:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw walked towards the Tall Rock, Redpaw bounding ahead. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:50, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Today Redpaw is becoming a warrior and i know he will be a really great one" Flashstar meowed "Redpaw please come up here and stand beside me" He meowed.Night 13:54, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw did so. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Redpaw you have been a great apprentice to Stoneclaw and loyal to this clan, and StarClan honors the skill and strangth that you have used for this clan and helping us. From this day forward you will be known as Redfire, I know you will serve this clan well" Flashstar meowed.Night 14:04, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Redfire padded towards Stoneclaw. "You taught me so much..." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw got very jeolous,"Maybe if I found more prey then anyone else I would be a warrior"She thought in her head.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:09, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Firetail padded over to Snowpaw "Training starts now" he meowed.Night 14:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Yes it dose Firetail"Said Snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Don't act like a smart (beep) now go to the battle clearing, that's where we will practice battle training" Firetail meowed.Night 14:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw went into the battle field.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:19, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded over to his nest and fell asleep. 14:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw waited for her new mentor.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Firetail padded over to Snowpaw.Night 14:50, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw saw Firetail.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Your going to relearn the beginner moves first" Firetail moewed.Night 15:23, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw listened.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:24, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "First is the paw swipe, you need to use your whole body to make this move effective to an enemy." Firetail meowed.Night 15:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Can I try on you?" Asked Snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:31, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Firetail meowed.Night 15:32, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw leaped towards Firetail and used Paw Swipe on him.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:34, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Firetail dodged "You've got the right idea but you need to use your speed as well" he meowed.Night 15:42, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Like this?" Snowpaw asked while running towards Firetail. She leaped and then used Paw swipe on him.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, just like that" Firetail meowed.Night 15:54, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "What now?" asked Snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Attack me" Firetail meowed.Night 16:00, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw rolled around in damp ferns and went behind Firetail and pouced on Him.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Firetail went on his back and used his back legs to fling Snowpaw across the clearing.Night 16:04, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw ran back and jumped in a puddle so water could get into Firetail's eyes.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:07, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Firetail closed his eyes.Night 16:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay